Nous allons vers Ming
by Alicy-sunberg
Summary: Nanashi et Kotarou commencent leur voyage vers la Chine. Pourtant tout ne semble pas gagner. Alors que le samurai, blessé, et le jeune garçon tentent de récupérer, les soldats restant de la province sont envoyés à leur poursuite par la princesse elle-même, qui réclame le sang des responsables du massacre de Shishine. Survient alors une femme du nom de Kizu.
1. Chapter 1

**Nous allons vers Ming."**

Les sabots du cheval plongeaient dans la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le chemin longeant la plage. Le galop égal de la monture berçait le samurai installé en croupe derrière l'enfant qu'il avait protégé la veille. Mais la douleur dans son flanc commençait à l'engourdir, et si il s'endormait, il ignorait si il serait capable de se réveiller.

Même si l'allure du cheval était régulière et confortable, chaque foulée pouvait aggraver d'avantage la perte de sang. Mais il n'osait pas inquiéter le jeune garçon, si fier d'assurer un parfait galop.

De son côté, Kotarou commençait à percevoir la fatigue du cheval. Lui-même était fatigué par la nuit éreintante où Nanashi et lui se sont battus pour leur survie face aux Mings.

Le corps du ronin se faisait plus lourd dans son dos.

"Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? s'enquit le garçon derrière son épaule.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, tenta de le rassurer son compagnon d'une voix faible.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Regarde toujours où tu vas, gamin ! Sinon tu perturbes la monture", répliqua-t-il.

Le garçon se retourna brusquement et regarda droit devant lui en se demandant si ce que lui disait Nanashi était vrai, autant à propos de la blessure que de cette histoire de perturber le cheval.

Il aperçut de l'autre côté des arbres morts les fumées blanches sortant de cheminées, indiquant la présence de la ville.

Puis il vit tout droit, une cabane dans un sale état sur le front de mer. Mais ça serait amplement suffisant pour y déposer Nanashi.

Lorsqu'il y arriva devant, il descendit et aida son ami à glisser du cheval pour aller vers la cabane. Il le fit s'assoir contre le mur et l'enveloppa avec soin dans la cape de Ming qu'ils avaient récupérée.

"Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque.

- Je vais aller en ville seul, je serai plus discret. Je te laisse le cheval et Tobimaru. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelqu'un pour venir ici te soigner. Il te reste de l'argent sur toi ?

- Un peu. Dans mon kimono..."

Kotarou fouilla et en sortir la ficelle qui attachait des pièces entre elles. Il y en avait une vingtaine. Juste assez peut-être pour payer un docteur mais pour le reste du voyage ça allait être dur. Mais le plus important restait la santé de Nanashi. Il se leva et glissa les ryos dans sa tunique.

"Tu ne devrais pas y aller, protesta le samurai dans un râle de douleur, c'est dangereux, je te signales que les avis de recherches sont toujours affichés dans la province.

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi ! s'exclama le garçon en souriant, si Tobimaru ne vient pas et si j'y vais seul personne ne me remarquera. Je ferai attention, promis.

- Je suis tout de suite rassuré, ironisa l'autre.

- Roh, ferme-la un peu ! grommela le garçon. Je te préviens qu'il en va de ta survie alors fait moi confiance pour une fois. Et puis maintenant que les étrangers sont morts, qu'importe ce qu'il m'arrivera, rien ne me fera plus peur, après ce qui s'est passé. Tobimaru je compte sur toi pour le protéger."

Le chien aboya sa confirmation. Et le garçon sortit en courant après avoir solidement attaché le cheval à une branche solide. Il devait faire vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Une silhouette avec un chapeau s'avança sur le chemin vers la forteresse de Shishine.

En passant par un village environnant, on lui avait dit que le vent d'est avait apporté les bruits de batailles, et étant originaire de cette province, elle avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne forteresse. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se figea sur place.

Des cadavres des soldats de la province étaient jonchés sur le sol enneigé, le teintant d'une couleur rouge sang, susceptible de transformer à jamais la couleur de la terre tant leur nombre était considé frémit puis prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers les portes du fort. Elle arriva devant un immense poteau couché sur le sol, au bout duquel était attaché un autre cadavre. Elle reconnut avec horreur le visage du seigneur féodal Akaike. Un an au service de la princesse avait suffi pour garder en mémoire sa face répugnante.

Si il était mort, la princesse se retrouverait seule, en proie au premier arriviste qui voudrait prendre la place de son père.

À moins que le général Shôgen Itadori, qu'elle avait rencontré avant son départ, soit disponible, et puisse gouverner la province. Avec lui au moins elle aurait une chance de survie. Sauf si...

Elle s'approcha du corps et retira la flèche plantée dans le front du seigneur féodal. Elle examina le bois, le bout et la pointe. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette flèche, c'était celle de leur armée. Un archer d'Akaike avait tiré sur lui et l'avait tué ! C'était sûr, les flèches qui avait tué les soldats venaient d'un arc complètement différent ! Elle vit prêt de la cabane qui bordait la palissade, le corps d'une jeune femme, dont une flèche provinciale avait transpercé son visage.

Tout ce massacre était récent. Il datait de quelques heures tout au plus. Mais elle ne voyait pas l'armée ennemie. Qui donc avait pu massacré tout ces gens ?!

Elle baissa la tête vers le cadavre de la femme et son visage se mua en une expression de stupeur. Elle commençait à comprendre.

Soudain, elle se retourna brusquement. Des cavaliers arrivaient.

Elle alla se cacher dans les ruines encore fumantes de la forteresse.

C'était une dizaine d'éclaireurs de la province. Ils venaient sans doute pour voir ce qui s'était passé, étant sans aucunes nouvelles de l'armée. Shôgen n'était pas avec eux. Bizarre. En cas de problèmes, il serait le premier sur les lieux...

Il serait le premier sur...

Mais oui ! C'était Shôgen qui avait emmené l'armée jusqu'ici ! C'était normal vu que, saucissonné au poteau comme il était, le seigneur féodal a sûrement dû être pris en otage. Mais alors la flèche alliée...

Soit quelqu'un avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour se venger pendant la bataille, de quelque malhonnêteté du seigneur qui aurait bafoué un honneur quelconque, soit...

Une mutinerie. Une trahison. Quelqu'un avait ordonné l'assassinat. Qui était capable d'ordonner un tel affront ? Qui serait assez ambitieux pour ça ?

"Shôgen-sama !" appela un des éclaireurs à travers la forteresse.

Perplexe, la jeune femme finit par sourire.

"Évidemment," songea-t-elle, ironique.

Dés leur première rencontre, elle avait Tout de suite vu que derrière ses airs de lèche-bottes, c'était un arriviste et un homme sacrément déterminé.

"Je l'ai trouvé !"cria l'autre.

Intéressée, elle tendit l'oreille.

"Il est...mort ! Ils sont TOUS morts !"

La voix était étranglée par le choc de la nouvelle mais elle était assez forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

La surprise lui fit presque oublier d'écouter. Presque.

"Il nous faudra ramener le corps à son épouse. Nous avons beaucoup de morts sur les bras. Toi ! Tu vas retourner au château et annoncer la nouvelle à la princesse Hagahime. Nous resterons ici pour voir si il y a des survivants..."

L'envoyé hocha la tête et fila monter sur son cheval. Le cavalier quitta la forteresse au grand galop, pendant que la jeune femme s'éloignait discrètement du groupe désemparé pour s'approcher de l'étrange tour teintée de rouge. Elle s'arrêta et son nez se fronça de dégoût. Du sang.

C'était du sang qui recouvrait l'édifice entier !

Heureusement il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas humain, à en juger par les cadavres de poulets qui jonchaient le sol tout autour.

"Un rituel religieux sans doute, songea la jeune femme. Quel gâchis ! Quand je pense à la quantité de ragoûts que des villageois pourraient se faire avec cette volaille !"

Après avoir tergiversé un long moment, elle se dit qu'enquêter ne serait pas plus mal.

Et puis si elle était revenue ici c'était pour revoir Hagahime, à qui elle avait promis de revenir la voir.

Mais être surprise ici par les éclaireurs risquerait de la compromettre.

D'abord elle irait en ville pour trouver un logement. Le lendemain elle irait probablement à la demeure féodale pour aller parler à la princesse.

Prudemment elle s'avança vers l'entrée de la forteresse quand elle tomba sur le corps d'un homme avec la gorge tranchée avec une large balafre sur le visage. À en juger par son accoutrement, il n'était certainement pas Japonais. Probablement Coréen... Non.

Chinois. C'était plus probable. Elle fit une légère prière pour son âme et commença à le fouiller discrètement. Elle trouva une sorte de petite boîte en bambou qu'elle secoua au dessus de sa main pour y faire tomber ce qu'il y avait dedans. Plusieurs petites billes noires se versèrent dans sa paume. Elle les renifla et en lécha même une. Le goût était terrible. Sans doute un médicament, vu qu'ils n'étaient jamais bons. Curieuse, elle glissa le bambou dans le revers de son kimono et se releva prudemment avant de filer vers l'entrée.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt sans se préoccuper des éclaireurs. Elle n'entendit même pas l'un des hommes crier à ses compagnons, qu'il restait un survivant.


	3. Chapter 3

Kotarou avait cherché à travers toute la ville un docteur susceptible de venir opérer Nanashi. Mais il n'en avait trouvé aucun disponible. Le soir venu, désespéré et affamé, le garçon voulut s'arrêter à un restaurant pour aller chercher à manger quand il songea qu'il devait garder l'argent pour le docteur... Mais il avait tellement faim ... Et ramener un peu de nourriture à Nanashi ne lui ferait que du bien...

Il se décida à entrer.

L'établissement était un peu délabré mais il était visiblement très fréquenté.

Il demanda à une serveuse si c'était possible d'avoir un peu de nourriture.

"N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, il faudrait juste que ça remplisse bien l'estomac... J'ai un peu d'argent sur moi... S'il vous plaît..."

Il lui sortit un sourire suppliant.

La serveuse allait répondre quand elle leva la tête vers l'entrée pour voir arriver trois colosses dans le restaurant. Le genre de racaille qui a le don de plomber l'ambiance. Et pourtant les trois hommes riaient à gorge déployée, sans même se préoccuper du reste de la clientèle.

Ils cherchèrent des yeux une table ou pouvoir s'installer mais elles étaient toutes occupées. À part une où était assise une jeune femme au cheveux sombres attachés en queue de cheval, avec une longue cicatrice sur la joue gauche, qui profitait de son repas sans faire attention aux nouveaux venus, à une table faite pour quatre.

La serveuse déglutit et s'avança courageusement vers les trois voyous.

"Je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons plus de places. Si vous vouliez bien attendre dehors que certaines se libèrent...

- Quoi ?! Pas moyens ! fit celui qui semblait être le chef. Il fait bien trop froid dehors. À moins qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi accepte de venir nous tenir compagnie ?"

Les autres accompagnèrent la proposition de ricanements amusés. La serveuse, prise au dépourvu commença à bégayer :

"Je...je ne peux pas laisser tomber mon travail pour...ç...ça !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Je suis sûr que ton patron n'y verra pas d'inconvénients ! Pas vrai vieil homme !? lança-t-il au gérant qui regardait depuis le fond de la salle, complètement désemparé.

- Tu vois ? s'exclama un autre. Il n'y a aucun problème ! Allez on y va !

- Mais...mais..."

Kotarou, d'abord angoissé, puis révolté, allait intervenir quand la jeune femme assise seule à la table d'à côté le devança :

"Hey ! Tu ne crois pas que tu nous as assez dérangé en entrant ?! Faut en plus que tu nous prennes la serveuse !"

Elle soupira en prenant entre ses baguettes une bouchée de riz, et dit en la mangeant :

"Les hommes, de nos jours ! Ils ne savent jamais se sentir satisfait quand il faut !

- T'as un problème, femme !?"

L'un des sbires s'approcha, la main sur le manche du katana attaché à sa ceinture, le visage déformé par la rage. La femme l'avisa, d'abord son sabre puis son visage, sourit imperceptiblement puis pointa ses baguettes vers le groupe :

"Écoutez. Je veux pas que vous causiez de problèmes ici. Alors soit vous attendez comme des gens civilisés, qu'il y ait de la place, soit vous rentrez chez vous et arrêtez de nous faire chier."

Ce genre de vulgarité chez une femme était peu commun. Ce qui surprit d'abord les voyous, avant que la colère se dessina sur leur traits grossiers.

"Tu crois que tu peux nous dire ce qu'on doit faire !? Tu crois qu'on va laisser passer ça !"

La femme ricana et posa ses baguettes sur la table. Elle se leva et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put faire quoi que ce soit, elle envoya un puissant coup de poing dans la face du chef. Le type vacilla en beuglant de douleur. La jeune femme quant à elle, secouait sa main avec nonchalance, un sourire enjoué sur le visage.

La réaction des deux autres fut imminente. Ils commencèrent à dégainer leur sabre mais ils ne s'y connaissaient pas assez pour le dégainer, puisqu'ils étaient très lent. Pour la normale. En quelques mouvements fluides, elle agrippa les cheveux de l'un et avec une force qu'on ne pouvait soupçonner pour une femme, l'écrasa sur le sol. Elle passa derrière l'autre et, d'une main empoigna son coude et le leva dans son dos d'un coup sec. Un bruyant CRAC ! retentit.

Elle tenait toujours l'autre par les cheveux. Elle attendit que le premier se relève avant de les relâcher.

"Vous n'êtes même pas digne de porter un sabre de samuraï, commenta-t-elle avec un lourd mépris dans la voix. C'est un crime que de vous en avoir confié un. Partez avant que vous ne tâtiez de ma lance."

La jeune femme avait pris dans sa main droite son arme qui avait été posée contre le mur.

"Je vous garantis que, moi, je sais m'en servir."

Fous de rage mais humiliés, les voyous, battirent en retraite et quittèrent le restaurant.

Elle soupira pour laisser tomber la tension. Puis se réinstalla tranquillement devant son repas sans se préoccuper des regards à la fois admiratifs et choqués de la clientèle.

Soulagé, Kotarou décida de répéter sa demande à l'employée.

"Je vais t'amener ça tout de suite", fit la serveuse encore traumatisée par l'expérience.

En attendant, le garçon regarda aux alentours et constata que la femme avait à côté de sa lance une boîte assez imposante qu'elle devait porter dans son dos quand elle marchait. Inconsciemment le garçon s'était approché de quelques pas et la jeune femme le vit. Elle lui sourit :

"Ça t'intéresses, petit ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...", fit Kotarou, songeur.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit devant la curiosité de l'enfant. Elle entreprit de défaire les sangles autour de la boîte et la présenta devant lui.

"C'est une boîte qui coûte assez cher, et qui demande beaucoup de soin. Dedans il y a un très grands nombres d'herbes médicinales et de médicaments. Et la plupart coûtent chers eux aussi mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Chaque compartiments contient les ingrédients nécessaires pour soigner une maladie, une plaie, un poison...

- Vous êtes docteur ?

- Médecin et pharmacienne ambulante, pour être plus précise. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais une tête pareille ?"


	4. Chapter 4

Le froid mordant brûlait la blessure de Nanashi qui s'agrippait à la cape qui le recouvrait. Tobimaru était allongé tout contre lui, la tête posée sur ses pattes, mais les oreilles en alertes. Il lui faisait de la chaleur mais il était toujours frigorifié.

Mais même si il avait peu de chances qu'ils survive, il ne voulait pas laisser le gamin seul, dans ce pays en guerre. Même si il se doutait que c'était un garçon sacrément débrouillard et censé, il se devait de le protéger. C'était comme une seconde chance que lui offrait son passé. Un enfant qu'il devait à tout prix protéger. Faute de ne pas avoir pu sauver les enfants du seigneur Ooatari.

Ooatari.

Son ancienne vraie maison... Il y avait vécu une vie paisible de soldat, et de palefrenier. Les enfants du seigneur passaient beaucoup de temps avec lui. Le seigneur Ooatari lui avait même permi de garder ses cheveux à l'état naturel.

Une époque bénie...

Puis il y eut la mutinerie. Le jeune homme n'avait plus eu le choix. Au cours d'une bataille, le général à son service avait préparé un plan pour se débarrasser du seigneur Ooatari et le remplacer. Au tournant décisif de la bataille, le seigneur a hésité et le général en a profité pour le tuer et s'est présenté devant l'armée prise au dépourvu comme un nouveau chef.

La bataille avait été gagnée, et Nanashi qui y avait fortement contribué avait reçu la considération du général et "l'honneur" d'achever lui-même les derniers membres de la famille Ooatari.

Les deux enfants... Alors qu'ils affrontaient la mort, l'aîné lui avait sommé avec une voix hargneuse d'en finir avant de le traiter de lâche.

Il en finit.

Ç'avait été le geste de trop.

Plus de tueries.

Il déserta et devint rônin sans nom.

Kotarou s'était présenté devant lui comme une occasion en or de se racheter, quoique l'implication dans l'affaire du petit ne l'avait pas franchement emballé, au début.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le samurai commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Tobimaru releva brusquement la tête, les creux des oreilles orientés vers l'entrée. Nanashi le remarqua et tenta de retrouver ses esprits.

Quelqu'un approchait.

Il ignorait qui cela pouvait être.

Il était blessé et désarmé.

"Situation brillante", songea-t-il avec amertume.

Une tête couverte d'un chapeau passa par l'entrée d'abord.

"Ah ! Vous voilà !"

Une femme ?

Il leva la tête pour mieux voir.

Elle avait une lourde charge dans son dos et avait une lampe à huile dans la main.

Il pouvait voir clairement son visage.

Les traditionnels cheveux sombres de Japonais,le visage pointu et le nez droit, les yeux bruns et chaleureux. Elle aurait pu être considérée comme belle si une large et longue balafre ne lui barrait pas la joue gauche.

"Vous êtes bien Nanashi-san ?"

Il se crispa et leva des yeux agressifs vers la jeune femme :

"Mais vous êtes qui vous ? Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?!

- Un garçon qui s'appelle Kotarou m'a payée pour vous aider, en ville. Il m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici et que je devais vous faire les premiers soins.

- Où est-il ?

- Je l'ai envoyé au logement que j'ai loué en arrivant ici. Il doit allumer un feu pour réchauffer l'endroit et me préparer de l'eau chaude. J'en aurais besoin pour vous soigner. Il faut juste que j'examine votre plaie. Vous permettez ?"

Tout en retirant son chapeau de paille, elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Toujours méfiant il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tobimaru qui ne sembla pas trouver la femme hostile. Ayant combattu avec ce chien aux sens prodigieux, il se dit que peut-être il pourrait s'y fier.

Il se détendit légèrement et toujours en la fixant avec appréhension, se débarrassa de sa cape. La femme fronça les sourcils en voyant la blessure profonde sur le flanc du samurai. Elle leva son bras et y jeta un œil inquisiteur :

"Ça a commencé à s'infecter, dit-elle d'un ton songeur comme pour parler à elle-même, la plaie est récente, c'est une blessure au sabre. Vous avez eu une petite escarmouche avec des gens du coin, hier soir ?! demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard espiègle.

- Vous savez, les hommes deviennent amnésiques après quelques verres en trop...

- Vous vous êtes bien défendu en tout cas ! Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux pas faire grand chose ici, pas même nettoyer la plaie. Il va falloir bouger chez moi. Je vais vous soulever, d'accord ?

- ..."

Comme il ne répondait pas elle soupira et dit avec un agacement visible :

"Bon, écoutez. Je vois bien que vous vous méfiez mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous prouver que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Dans tous les cas cette blessure ne se refermera probablement pas sans un traitement efficace que je suis capable de fournir. C'est à vous de voir. Sous je vous ramène le gamin et je vous laisse crever, sous vous venez avec moi et vous aurez une chance de survie."

Elle s'était levée et le toisait en croisant les bras. Nanashi soupira puis dit avec résignation :

"Bon. Comment vous voulez procéder ?"

Elle eut un sourire satisfait et passa son épaule sous le bras du blessé pour le soulever avec précaution :

"On va monter sur votre cheval et je vais nous emmener chez moi. Ce n'est pas très loin, mais il faut que vous soyez vite sur pied, si j'ai bien compris, alors autant ne pas perdre une seconde. En cheval, nous irons plus vite."

Nanashi grimaça pendant que la jeune femme le soulevait et qu'ils marchaient vers la monture, toujours attachée à l'arbre.

Elle parvint à le hisser sur la croupe et monta devant lui, tout en attachant son corps au sien avec une corde solide pour l'empêcher de tomber durant la chevauchée.

Elle enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de la bête qui partit au galop.

Tout à coup, alors que Nanashi se concentrait pour ne pas plonger dans le sommeil, il associa trois mots ensemble : "femme", "cheval" et "inconcevable".

Et il formula dans sa tête cette question :

Où est-ce qu'une femme pouvait bien apprendre à monter à cheval ?! En pleine aire Sengoku et au Japon, qui plus est !

Il se rappela alors qu'il avait vu parmi les rangs chinois qu'il avait combattu, des femmes, capables de manier les armes et de monter à cheval.

Cette femme viendrait-elle de la même troupe ? Si oui, comment avait-elle appris à parler si couramment le Japonais ? Si non...

Qui était-elle ?!


End file.
